


Lancelot's Letter

by FallenFeathers



Series: Discovering Destiny [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canonical Character Death, Drinking to Cope, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lancelot is dead, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), protective Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFeathers/pseuds/FallenFeathers
Summary: After Lancelot's funeral Gwaine finds a mysterious letter.
Relationships: Gwaine & Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Discovering Destiny [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577164
Comments: 15
Kudos: 232





	Lancelot's Letter

It was late when Gwaine finally stumbled his way back to his rooms. He’d been at the tavern for hours. Most of the taverns patrons had been in a rather celebratory mood, drinking to the end of the Dorocha threat. Normally Gwaine would have joined in their good cheer, and toasted with them to the future, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be happy when he knew the price it had cost.

Lancelot’s funeral pyre, only symbolic without a body, burned quickly. Gwaine had left for the tavern as soon as the flames had died. He had hoped that he’d be able to leave his emotions at the bottom of a cup as he had done in the past, but that hadn’t worked this time. So, unable to stand the cheeriness any longer, he had left for his bed and the promise of a dreamless sleep.

Having safely arrived at his rooms, he let out a sigh of relief. He immediately attempted to take off his chainmail. The first time he had drunkenly fallen asleep in the metal shirt, after celebrating his official knighting ceremony, he had learned just how much of a struggle it was to take off hungover. Taking chainmail off drunk wasn’t easy either. It took a few minutes off hopping around and tripping before Gwaine was finally free of his chainmail. 

Gwaine noticed that someone had brought his saddle bags to his rooms. None of the knights had taken the time to properly care for their horses when they had returned. He hoped Merlin hadn’t been the one left to clean up after all of them. Picking up the bags so he wouldn’t trip on them when he woke, a piece of paper fell out.

Strange, Gwaine thought. He rarely carried paper with him, it was too easily lost or damaged. Recovering the folded sheet he was startled to discover that it was addressed to him. Opening the letter, he almost fell into a chair at reading the signature.

_ Gwaine, _

_ I don’t have much time. We’ll have reached our destination tomorrow, and if all goes well, I’ll be dead. I can’t let Arthur sacrifice himself as I’ve learned he intends. Nor can I allow Merlin to take Arthur’s place as he told me he plans to. _

_ There are things you do not know. Things I’ve helped keep secret for some time. Unfortunately, you will have to discover these things for yourself as I will not break confidence now, on the eve of my own death. But know this: Merlin is the reason Camelot still stands. That Arthur is the leader we knights follow because of Merlin. I dare not think of the dangers that would rise without him on our side. _

_ I’ve known for some time that you follow Arthur as his knight not for his sake alone, but for Merlin’s. All that you do for Arthur and Camelot, I believe you do for Merlin first. Which should make what I ask you to do a simple task, though I don’t believe it shall be easy. _

_ When I am gone, there will be dangerously few people for Merlin to confide in, to trust wholly. I would ask that you take up that role for Merlin when I cannot. That if he is in need of help, you give it. That if he is troubled, you listen. Much of what he says or does may make little sense at the time, but it is important that you trust that whatever he says or does is to the benefit of Camelot and Arthur. _

_ Lastly, a word of warning. I fear a day, a day I believe will come all too soon and yet not soon enough, where you will hat to make a choice between Merlin and Arthur. If I know you well enough, I believe you will side with Merlin without hesitation. I wish I could say I knew where I’d stand with such ease. But if such a day does come, I hope that it does not lead to Camelot’s fall. For if Merlin and Arthur are ever at such odds, then it will be a dark day indeed. _

_ It’s almost dawn. I’ll finish quickly. Grant me this last request, Gwaine. Take care of Merlin the best you can. From experience I know it is not easy, but I know you will do all that you can. He’s more special than anyone in Camelot knows. Be well, my friend. _

_ For the love of Camelot, _ _ Sir Lancelot du Loch _

Gwaine read the letter twice more before the reality of it sunk in. He was either too drunk or nowhere near drunk enough to deal with this, but deal with it he had to. Pouring himself a class of water as he thought the letter over. So much for a good night's sleep.

It wasn’t hard to guess what Lancelot meant when he said Merlin was special, or imagine how that might put him and Arthur at odds. Gwaine understood why Lancelot might not have wanted to but  _ that _ into writing. He didn’t like the idea that Arthur might turn against Merlin one day, if only because he suspected Merlin wouldn’t do anything to defend himself. Gwaine didn’t like the idea of standing against Arthur, but he swore he wouldn’t let him bring harm to Merlin.

‘Damn you, Lancelot,’ he cursed. Why couldn’t the man have come to him while he was still alive? 


End file.
